


It's Just A (Silent) Cold

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Common Cold, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Peter Quil Loses His Voice, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Sick Peter, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter has "just a cold" and looses his voice, caretaking ensues in the guardian way.





	It's Just A (Silent) Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finally wrote another guardians fic! I don't know why I don't write for guardians more often, it's really fun to do but it also doesn't typically get as many views as Avengers stuff... Oh well... 
> 
> Also I totally made a reference to Gibbs from NCIS in here, lmk in the comments if you found it.

“It’s just a cold!” Peter exclaimed, clearly exasperated. He had been battling one hell of a cold for the past few days and now that the other guardians knew they wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Are you sure?” Gamora asked tentatively. She had never dealt with a cold before, but it sounded more like a plague. Peter had been coughing and sniffling continuously for the past day or so and he continued to sound worse as time went on.

“Yes!” Peter insisted, eyes widening in frustration. “It’s a normal Terran sickness, it’ll go away in a few da- “He cut off suddenly to sneeze. Groot, who had been curiously watching the whole ordeal from a table beside Rocket, passed him a tissue which he gratefully accepted.

“Should we get you blankets to prevent you from freezing?” Drax suggested, looking up from the Zargnut he was eating.

“No!” Peter said incredulously. “It’s not that kind of cold!” Drax gave him a strange look of confusion.

“Shut up Quill.” Rocket murmured, not ever looking up from the metal he was tinkering with.

Peter rounded on the racoon. “Why? Why should I shut up?”

“Do you really want to know?” Rocket asked doubtfully.

“Yes, yes I do.” Peter challenged, the edge in his voice causing him to fall into a coughing fit.

“Fine.” Rocket spat, turning to face the sick guardian. “Your voice sounds like one of Drax’s farts and I don’t want to hear it.”

“It does!” Drax bellowed, laughing furiously. Groot joined him giggling, even Gamora cracked a smile.

“It does not.” Peter retorted, glowering. “I- “He cut off abruptly. His eyebrows furrowed as he opened and closed his mouth, no sound being emitted.

“Ha even your body doesn’t want to hear you talk anymore.” Rocket jested, turning back to his work.

A strangled sound exited Peter’s throat, causing the man to visibly wince in pain.

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Gamora asked, her grin being replaced by worry.

Peter opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. He opened his mouth in an apparent scream of frustration, his throat emitting a horrible squawk that dissolved him into a fit of painful coughing.

Gamora stared at him, eyes wide. Groot jumped at the sudden harshness of the cough, even Rocket, glancing over, gave a wince of sympathy.

Drax took action, rushing to Peter and hoisting the man over his shoulder. He took off down the hallway, Peter swinging back and forth behind him, trying to catch his breath but failing to do so while upside down.

“Drax! What are you doing!” Gamora cried, racing down the hall after him. Drax came to a halt, turning around quickly, the motion sending Peter flying into the wall with a bang. An exclamation of pain escaped Peter’s throat, sending him into another coughing fit. Drax dumped the Starlord onto the floor in a heap, the coughing tapering off as he straitened himself into a sitting position against the wall.

Gamora stood watching the scene, hands on her hips while glaring at Drax.

“He has brought a plague onto the ship! I’m disposing of him to prevent it from spreading!” Drax explained as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Peter looked up, a mixture of exasperation, anger, and frustration present on his face. “It’s just a cold” He mouthed while rubbing the side of his body where Drax had flung him into the wall. Gamora knelt down beside him and took his hand.

“I don’t think this is _‘just a cold’_ Peter.” She said gently. “But we’re _not_ going to get rid of you either, no matter what.” She added, sending a look in Drax’s direction. Drax put his hands up indignantly and opened his mouth, before being silenced by another glare from the green assassin. He shrugged and crossed his arms in front of him.

Peter opened his mouth again in an attempt to say something but Gamora put a finger to his lips. “We all saw what happened the last time you tried to talk, let’s not worsen your condition further.” She reasoned, a loving glint in her eye. Peter closed his mouth in defeat.

“Drax, can you carry Peter to his quarters?” Gamora asked, getting up from the floor. Drax obliged, picking him up off the ground, slightly more carefully than last time. “Oh, and, try not to slam him into any walls this time.” Gamora added, smiling slightly. Peter rolled his eyes and Drax took off down the hallway.

Gamora set off back to the lounge to figure out what the heck a _‘cold’_ was and what it had done with Peter’s voice.

**....................**

Reaching Peter’s quarters, Drax deposited him onto his bed and left the room, muttering something about the plague under his breath.

Peter laughed, well tried to at least. He started to laugh, forgetting about the fact he couldn’t speak and started coughing. _Again_.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued to cough, his throat painstakingly dry and aggravated. His sinuses were not pleased either, as they were completely clogged up.

Once the coughing tapered off Peter noticed the uncanny silence in his room. There was always something making noise, his Walkman, the ship creaking from the pressure of space, something. But it was completely quiet, as if the universe was trying to match his voice. Well, lack of voice.

The bad thing about the silence was that silence always meant quiet reflection and thinking, and if there was one thing that Peter hated doing, it was quiet reflection and thinking. Wait, no. The thing he hated doing most was cleaning, but it made a close second. Third? Either way, he didn’t like it at all.

Peter knew deep inside that he had just lost his voice. No big deal, if he let it rest and get better it would come back in a day or so.

But that didn’t stop him from thinking about all things that he had been able to do through talking and how much different his life would be if he couldn’t talk. I mean, how was he supposed to be a captain if he couldn’t talk? Points and shrugs can only get you so far, unless you’re some super interrogator or a functional mute.

Peter was so lost in his own self-pity that he didn’t notice the door to his quarters opening, jumping when it closed with a bang. Whirling around he saw Rocket standing awkwardly at the door with Groot on his shoulder. They both seemed to be carrying something, but from the angle Peter was at he couldn’t tell what.

“Hey Quill.” Rocket greeted apprehensively. He moved to the side of the bed to allow Groot to jump off his shoulder.

“Gamora said you weren’t so happy about not talkin’ so Groot and I found this.” Rocket continued, holding out a pad of paper and a pen.

Peter stared at the writing instruments in wonder, it wasn’t often you could find paper of any sorts in space with everything being electronic at this point. He reached out the grabbed the gift. He held the objects in his hand, not exactly sure what he wanted to write first.

“A _‘thank you Rocket’_ would be nice.” Rocket suggested slyly.

 _‘Asshole’_ Peter scribbled, holding it up for the racoon to see.

“Takes one to know one.” Rocket quipped, smirking.

Groot raced forward, tripping over a wrinkle in the blanket. Peter picked the sapling back up and placed him on his knee. Groot smiled and held out Peter’s Walkman. Peter grinned and accepted the gift, popping the cassette into place and pressing play, the Ooga Chakas of Hooked on a Feeling filled the room.

 _‘Thank you.’_ Peter wrote, thought for a moment then added _‘Groot.’_

The little tree beamed, and Peter thought he even saw him smirk at Rocket for a second before his train of thought got interrupted by the door opening again.

“Quill we have discovered you have not been infected with the plague!” Drax bellowed, following Gamora into the room.

 _‘I know!’_ Peter scribbled, his exasperation with the subject coming through his writing. _‘It’s just a cold!’_

“It is not ‘just’ a cold Peter.” Gamora said, sitting down on the bed next to Peter. Groot jumped over Peter’s lap to Gamora who picked him up.

“Colds don’t typically cause you to lose your voice.” Gamora continued. “But according to the research I’ve done your voice should come base within a day or so as long as you don’t strain it further.”

The song moved into the chorus, and Peter opened his mouth to sing along (you can’t just not sing to Hooked on a Feeling…) when Gamora pressed a finger to his lips again.

“That means no talking, yelling, or singing.” She clarified, moving her hand away from his lips.

Peter looked down dejectedly before an idea popped into his head.

 _‘Can we watch Back to the Future?’_ Peter wrote excitedly. They had stopped on a planet a couple of days ago with a whole bunch of junk shops with Terran things, and he had found a brand-new copy of Back to the Future.

“How can one go back into the future?” Drax asked, confused.

“It’s a meta- “Rocket started, before contemplating it himself. “Wait is it a metaphor?”

 _‘It’s a movie.’_ Peter supplied.

“It’s not one of the movies with your awful songs is it?” Rocket asked hesitantly.

 _‘No’_ Peter scribbled, glaring at Rocket.

“Then let’s watch it!” Gamora decided, handing Groot to Rocket and standing up. Peter paused his Walkman and grabbed his notepad and pen and allowed himself to be led away by the other guardians. Speaking or no speaking they were still his family and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please feel free to give a kudos or comment, it really means a lot to me when people take the time to show me they enjoyed my piece.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more fandom related stuffs! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this, I have a few other Guardians related pieces if you wanted to check out my profile! :)


End file.
